


Absolutes

by PatsysPyjamas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence S3, Canon-ish, Clarke Griffin/Others - Freeform, Clexa, Costia/Lexa - Freeform, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Lexa Lives (The 100), Love, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: Clarke had heard whispers.Girls gossiping about soulmates and true love in bouts of giddy giggles.After all, it was no secret. Just a fact of life; once you turned sixteen a name would begin to appear on your skin. A faint speckle - black in colour - that could materialize anywhere on your body. Usually only starting with a capital letter, but it had been known to vary from person to person. And with each year that would pass, the more noticeable the name would become.Your soulmate. . .





	Absolutes

**Absolutes**

Clarke had heard whispers.

Girls gossiping about _soulmates_ and _true love_ in bouts of giddy giggles.

After all, it was no secret. Just a fact of life; once you turned sixteen a name would begin to appear on your skin. A faint speckle - black in colour - that could materialize anywhere on your body. Usually only starting with a capital letter, but it had been known to vary from person to person. And with each year that would pass, the more noticeable the name would become.

Your soulmate.

The absolutes, of two halves - destined to be - finally becoming whole.

Well, only if you were lucky enough to find them that is.

Clarke had seen many couples on the Ark, the soul-bond name etched into their skin differing from that of their betrothed.

The name - much like life - held no guarantees.

  
For Clarke, the idea of her _soulmate_ seemed like a far distant notion. One she may never truly discover, because ultimately no one - not even herself - could be as blessed as her parents had been.

  
* * * *

Saturday afternoon was Clarke's favourite part of the week.

It was the one day where her dad seemed more carefree, his attention focused on something other than maintaining the Ark's life-support systems. Together they would watch surviving footage from the old world, cheer and rant over the outcome of a long since played game of soccer. Only today was different, the centre of her nucleus had been pulled towards the faint letter on her left wrist.

The beginnings of the name, had caught her completely unawares.

She traced her fingertip softly over the _L_, that had seemingly appeared over the course of the night.

Her soul-bonds name began with the letter L.

  
"You okay there, Kiddo?" Jake playfully nudges her, blue eyes that mirror Clarke's own watch her carefully. "Our team almost got the goal and you don't make a peep? Come on, what's up?"

"It's. . ." She clears her sudden dry throat, brows furrowed. "It's finally here. My. . My name."

She doesn't have to elaborate further, Jake already understands. He shuffles closer from his spot on the worn looking sofa, gently taking her hand into his own. Now, he's always considered himself a simple man, his wants are few, but peering down at the name starting to form on his daughter's wrist - Jake's does something he doesn't often do. He sends out a silent prayer to whomever may be listening that Clarke will find her soulmate. No matter the cost - he will pay it - as long as his daughter will be happy and most importantly; loved.

It's all he can ask for.

"Hmmm," he ponders after a moment, wanting to soothe her clear uneasiness. The uncertainty. "That L better not stand for that punk: Lucas. You know I've always hated that kid."

It works too.

Clarke can't help but laugh. "Gross! One, he cheats at chess and two, he still picks his nose."

The sound of her father's laughter along with her own, eases the fear inside her chest.

"Launer from farm-station, on the other hand. . ." he adds, chuckling at Clarke's sudden blush. "Now I've always liked her. She's very polite."

"Dad!" Clarke hides her head in embarrassment.

With another glance at her soul-bond letter, Clarke snuggles herself closer to his warm embrace. "Do you think I'll ever find them?"

"I hope so, Kiddo. I hope so." He kisses the top of her head.

  
* * * *

  
It isn't often that she has Leksa all to herself.

An early evening such as this, would be spent helping Liliana to prepare the freshly caught hares for tomorrow's stew. Instead, she's resting alongside her sleepy beloved. She knows Leksa should rest her weary bones, but her fingers continue to glide over the slope of her back. Tracing the dark ink her warrior had earned through her skill and bravery, until she reaches the nape of her neck. Here, she follows the curve of the C under her lovers skin.

"It's a C." She whispers in awe, pressing a gentle kiss to the letter.

Lexa hums from her spot on the bed, her long curls pushed aside while her girlfriend kisses more of her torso. "Did you expect something different?" Lexa teases, her voice slightly muffled by the furs.

"I hoped," Costia pauses, holding onto her own arm where a bold _Lek_ has started to take shape. "But you never can tell."

"We can tell," Lexa begins, turning onto her side. Taking Costia's hand into her own. "_Sha? _"

"_Sha_." She agrees, heart fluttering at the earnest promise held within green eyes.

  
* * * *

Clarke knew her soulmate wasn't Launer, but that didn't stop her from stealing kisses with her before the lunch call.

  
"Your shirt is rumpled." Wells tells her, as she joins him at the table - food tray in hand. His tone sounds neutral enough, only the faintest trace of disappointment comes through. He watches on while she smoothes down her burgundy top before she reaches for her cup of water.

At her lack of response, he sighs. "I thought you didn't believe in soul-bonds?" Wells frowns, recalling their many conversations on the subject. "Didn't you say that the chances of finding your soulmate on the Ark was slim to none."

"I did," Clarke nods - adamant. "And I stand by that."

"Do you?"

That causes her to frown, to narrow her eyes. "Yeah. I do." She says pointedly.

"I just find it strange that ever since the _L_, you and Launer have become attached at the hip or should I say mouth," he sighs, hoping this doesn't turn into an argument. "And because of that, I've had to lie to Abby about your whereabouts three times. You know I don't mind covering for you, but I'm running out of excuses, Clarke."

"I flirted with Launer way before the L appeared. She doesn't even know about it. She doesn't need to know," Clarke warns, tone like ice - before she relents. "Look, this hook up with Launer isn't anything serious, okay. We just like hanging out and it certainly isn't significant enough for me to tell my mother about."

"What if you and Launer are soul-bonded?"

"We're not." Her voices holds no doubts.

He shakes his head, confused. "What do you mean, you're not?" It isn't his intention to sound so disbelieving, he only wants to understand what his best friend is going through. Doesn't want to be left behind as things between them will begin to change. "How do you know for sure?"

"She isn't my soulmate, Wells," she nods with certainty. "I don't know how I know exactly, but I just do. I feel it. You'll understand, I promise when your soul-bond name finally becomes clear."

"It doesn't matter anymore, anyway." Wells dismisses, poking at the rations in front of him.

His head shoots up at the feel of Clarke's fingers on his wrist. "Hey, I didn't mean to be so negative about all this. _Your_ soulmate could be on the Ark somewhere, you just haven't met her yet."

  
If only that were true.

* * * *

  
"You stayed up late, watching the sky again. Didn't you?"

Her statement is soft, while her fingers expertly braid the chestnut silken tresses of her lover. "You were absent for a whole candle marking."

"_Sha_," Lexa closes her eyes, at the feel of gentle pressure against her scalp. "You know how it fascinates me."

"You've always been drawn to the stars--"

Her words end in an abrupt gasp - sharp, hollow and desolate - she takes an involuntary step backwards, covering her mouth. "I-I-I. . ."

The sound has Lexa turning to face her from her seated position. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I. . ."

"You're crying," Lexa leaves her seat, closing the distance. "Please tell me."

The hands she knows almost as well as her own, caress her face. "A-another letter has appeared next to the C, love and it's... it's," Costia sags forward, holding her arm close to her heart where _Leksa's_ name is almost complete - bold and clear. "It's an L."

Her warriors beautiful face contorts with anguish and disbelief. "No!" She cries, rubbing at the back of her neck in a futile attempt. "There must be some mistake."

"There is no mistakes, Leksa," Costia weeps, her heart aching. "Not with this."

Lexa holds Costia's face once again, wiping away the flowing tears from her beautiful caramel skin. "You are mine. Nothing can change that."

"But your--"

"Shh now," Lexa kisses her lips softy, taking her into her arms. "You are mine."

"_Sha_, I am yours, _Leksa_."

And Costia knew it to be true. Deep within her soul, Leksa was the _only_ one for her.

* * * *

  
The sound of heavy footfalls fills the quiet room, causing Costia to look up from her needlework. The piece of clothing forgotten when she sees her warriors tired face.

"Shall I begin to warm the water for a bath?" She crosses the room, deft fingers making light work of removing Heda's sash. "Make you a warm drink, with those herbs that relax you?"

Lexa shakes her head, bringing Costia closer to her. "No _mochof_. I just need a moment to let my anger dissipate."

"Is the Ice Nation ambassador disobeying--"

Leksa doesn't give her chance to finish, she silences her with a gentle kiss. "No talk of duty. For a little while at least." She cups her cheek, striding past her table of maps to the wooden bowl of fresh berries waiting for her.

"I picked those myself," Costia tells her. "I knew you'd want something sweet before your meeting with Titus. I also picked you some flowers, but I haven't brought them up to the room yet."

"Who accompanied you?"

She averts her eyes at Leksa's question, knowing how she worries. "I went alone. I didn't want to trouble Gustus, when the task takes me no time at all to complete."

"I do not care how long the task takes," Lexa raises her voice - the mask of Heda slipping into place. "You are not to leave the market place without a guard. They are for your protection. What if the _Maunon_ were to capture you? What if--"

Costia presses her finger to Leksa's lips. "You need not worry. I have you to protect me and my knife at my side. No harm shall come to me."

"I can't always be there, Cos," Lexa rests her head against her lover's shoulder, breathing her in. "I need you safe."

"And I need you well rested," she kisses her cheek. "Come, you haven't seen _Keryon_ for some time and she misses you. Brushing her from crest to flank always calms you."

"You spoil that horse." Lexa smirks, letting herself be guided to the door.

Costia's giggle is such a joyous sound, it causes Lexa's heart to pound in her chest.

"_Sha_, because you gifted her to me, love."

Lexa recalls the sheen of joyful tears inside of brown eyes at the sight of the colourful spotted mare. A celebration of Costia's twenty third summer. The taste of sweet mead on lips as they exchanged kisses under the setting sun.

  
"Anything for you."

  
* * * *

  
Her heart still beats, but it is simply a vessel.

Empty.

"Heda?" Anya's voice is tentative - a timbre that Lexa has never heard from her before. "Floukru have sent a reef of flowers. In respect and remembrance of Costia."

Silence.

"Lexa?"

One week later and the Ice Nation's cruelty still cuts deeper than any blade.

"Have you found Keryon?" Is all she asks, not recognizing the sound of her own voice.

Anya steps next to her, moving a hand to rest on Lexa's shoulder. "The horse hasn't been found. Gustus and Indra are still continuing on their search, Heda."

She knows the mare won't return, much like its owner, but Lexa needs to be certain.

Queen Nia had succeeded in her bold plan, to strike against her. Desperate enough in her bid for more power to risk forfeiting the lives of her most skilled warriors. Azgeda had entered onto _her_ lands, they had trespassed the Trikru boarders; traveling undetected using the terrain of the _Maunon_ territory. It was a dangerous move, one that ultimately had paid off.

They had triumphed in capturing their target. Forever taking a piece of Lexa's heart with them. Nia seemingly uncaring if her warriors had been burnt alive with the _maunon_ fog on their quest.

For the first time in a long time; she felt powerless.

Her anger feels all-consuming. How easy it would be to give into her rage. To run her sword into the heart of the soulless queen who had destroyed her whole world. Yet, she can do _nothing_. The duty to her people, to the collision, to the peace she has worked so hard on achieving prevents her from actively seeking revenge.

And she will _not_ let Costia die in vain.

No, her revenge and her beloved's retribution will come later.

Lexa swears it.

For now though, Titus' words ring around her mind.

_Love is weakness._

Perhaps he was right all along, because all her shattered heart can do now is mourn.

* * * *

Clarke takes a few steps around the less than spacious sky box, glancing up to the skylight above her, to the vast universe.

Before she returns to the steel of her charcoal sketch - of moon and trees - with thoughts of earth and the scent of wild flowers on the breeze.

She glances to her wrist after a moments pause, to the _Le_ ingrained within her skin. It's surprising how these two simple letters are the only thing to give her comfort these days.

Clarke pictures vast fields of rich green at night, trying to dispel the image of her father's face minutes before he faced his end.

  
Then her life alters with the opening of her lock up door.

A cold metal bracelet forced onto her wrist, before she escapes into her mother's arms.

Words whispered into her semi-conscious form, the name on her wrist throbbing with life.

"You get to go to earth, Clarke."


End file.
